Crime and Punishment
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a young man with a beautiful face. The people loved the handsome young man, but he never showed the slightest interest in loving anyone. This was because all he loved was himself. When the young man, who neglected to love and sought only to be loved, found someone for whom he truly cared, he realized that he had lost even the words to express those feelings. Story The Raven is impatient and wishes for a heart as a sacrifice. Meanwhile, in school, a new student named Femio has appeared. He seems to be in love with every girl, especially Duck and Rue. Then in ballet class, Femio who is in the Probationary Class interrupts to perform a dance that is far from desirable. However, in the middle, Mytho stands and strikes the pose of love. After Mytho faints and is placed in the nurse’s office, Rue tells Mytho she will be the one to find a heart sacrifice instead. Finding Femio, Rue takes him along with her. Upon seeing this, Duck runs after them worried. Rue transforms into Kraehe and asks him to sacrifice his heart. However, in the end, Femio says he cannot give all his love to one person and breaks out of the spell. While Kraehe stares in shock, Femio takes her by the hand and asks for her name, adding the shock that someone could see her ugly crow self and treat her well to the shock that he broke out of the spell. As Femio's bull stampedes through, Kraehe leaves. Upon seeing this, Duck who came to help and is now Tutu, leaves also and becomes her normal self again and meets with Fakir. Duck says the Mytho who did the love pose was the real Mytho and the not the false Mytho which seems to have taken over his body in which Fakir agrees. Later, Rue returns to her room where Mytho resides who states he knew she could never bring a sacrifice all along, because no one could ever love her enough to die for her, much to Rue's despair. Trivia *'Subtitle': Carmen Aragonaise *'Crow victim': Femio *Femio speaks French occasionally, and apart from the Dvorak symphony and Mussorgsky (the version of which they are using was orchestrated by French composer Ravel), all the composers in this Akt are French. Carmen, however, is set in Spain, where bullfighting also comes from. *The title Crime and Punishment is the same as the novel by Dostoyevsky. *A few red threads are going through the story: - Mytho is starting to act more cruelly towards Rue/Kraehe - Fakir finds books with the endings torn out - A mysterious person in a cloak is briefly glimpsed - Autor shushes Uzura in the library - Uzura starts her fascination with "lovey-dovey-zura!" *The dance Femio performs in class was first performed by ballet genius Nijinsky. The composer, Debussy, was one of the people at the head of the new movement in music, impressionism. *Femio is truly a narcissist, and there are some paralells to Narcissus, but not too many. *In Akt 14 we learned the pose of death, now we learn the pose of love. Music *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: Gnomus *Debussy, Claude: Prelude to an Afternoon of a Faun *Bizet, Georges: Carmen: Act IV – Prelude “Aragonaise” *same: same: Habanera (orch. arr. of Act I “L’amour est un oiseau rebelle”) *Dvořák, Antonin: Symphony No..9 “From the New World”: Mvt 3 – Molto vivace *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Ravel): Pictures at an Exhibition: The Old Castle *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Aquarium Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes